Something to Believe in
by AmericanHoney12
Summary: "When love is not madness, it is not love." Love has invaded Mattie and Jack's hearts and changed both their lives. The young lovers want forever, but reality has other ideas. With the rise of a merciless street gang and a man from Mattie's past their fight must continue. Jack/OC David/OC Sequel to Once and For All *ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE*
1. Sweet Dreams

**Hey guys! So I know it's been a while, but hey better late than never. So this is something I've been working on for a little bit. It's the sequel to "Once and For All." To those of you new to the story I suggest you read my first story before this one. **

**As of now it is rated T, for language and suggestive themes but may go up if I get enough requests to do a mature chapter. I'll have a poll when that time comes around.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or its characters. **

**Summary: **_"When love is not madness, it is not love." _Love has invaded Mattie and Jack's hearts and changed both their lives. The young lovers want forever, but reality has other ideas. With the rise of a merciless street gang and a man from Mattie's past their fight must continue. Jack/OC David/OC

**Chapter 1**

_Laughter erupted from the streets of Manhattan. A loud, musical, laughter that could only be identified as a females. Along with the laughter came footsteps. Soft footfalls that were quick and light. The laughing girl was running, but not out of fear. She was running for fun. Her chestnut brown hair was down, falling in waves. It flew behind her as she quickened her speed. In her chocolate eyes, the tiniest hint of a sparkle shown through. A sparkle of adventure. A large smile was plastered on her face, showing everyone she passed that she couldn't be happier. _

_Behind her came bigger and much louder steps. These footsteps were owned by a male. He chased the girl vigorously, not giving up for a second. It wasn't in his nature to give up so quickly. He was determined to catch her. He smirked as he came closer to her. She may have been fast, but he had longer legs than her which aided him in his heist. _

"_You can't catch me Jack." The girl yelled to him, barely even turning. "You might as well just give-"_

_However, her sentence was cut off when she was tackled to the ground. The impact to the ground wasn't as hard as she had intended. The boy, Jack, pinned the girl to the ground. Her body was squirming under his and her hands were trapped above her head by his larger ones. She was shocked at how close he was to her. She hadn't expected to be caught by him. _

_Jack smirked down at the girl. He enjoyed the face of shock that she wore. He hadn't seen her shocked very often, so he relished in the times that he did surprise her. As he looked her over his cocky smirk turned into an adoring smile._

_Her brown locks were splayed everywhere in a big mess of hair. Her hands fought with his to be free, but he was much stronger than her. She struggled under his weight, but of course she wasn't getting anywhere. Her shock melted away and what took its place was pure annoyance. Her nose wrinkled up as she continued to fight with him. Her eyes sparked danger, something he loved when it came to the careful girl under him. Her mouth was in an angry frown, one that he just wanted to kiss away._

"_Jack Kelly. You get 'offa me right now!" She demanded. Jack laughed out loud throwing his head back as he did. "I'm serious!"_

"_Or what Dimples?" He asked, using the nickname she had received years ago. She sent him a glare, racking her brain for something to threaten him with. _

"_I'm gonna' shave your head while you're sleeping." She said triumphantly. Jack rolled his eyes as he looked down at the girl. The two locked eyes, something they did quite often. It was actually a funny sight. Once these two locked eyes it was hard to get them apart. They would be content with just looking at each other all day. _

"_Please Jack." She pleaded. Jack smirked, loving the fact that she was begging him and she was at his mercy. She was usually so independent and tough she usually didn't need him. However, she kept him around, why he never really understood._

"_You'll have to give me something first." Jack replied. The girl's eyebrows came together. Whenever Jack came up with something it was usually dangerous or stupid. She never knew what that boy was going to make her do. That was part of the fun._

"_Like what?" She asked innocently. Jack wriggled his eyebrows, something that he knew drove her crazy. She swallowed looking over his face. _

"_Jack Kelly!" She shouted angrily. Jack laughed at her little outburst. She didn't laugh along, she only glared._

"_Aw I'm only kidding." He said chuckling. "But there is something I've gotta' have."_

"_Oh yeah? What's that?" She asked. Jack's tongue ran across his lips, a sign she knew all too well. She found herself smiling. Jack took that as an invitation and gently touched his lips to hers. _

_The kiss was slow and innocent. It was a good kiss, one she would remember always. It made her dizzy as he pulled away. He looked down at her, his eyes clouded over. She found herself craving him, wanting him to kiss her again. He released his hold on her hands and rolled off of her. He laid on his back, looking up at the sky. She stared at him taking in every inch._

_His brown hair was long falling past his eyes. She would have to cut it soon. His face was flawless, no blemishes marked his tan skin. His nose was perfectly shaped for his face. His eyes were clued to the sky as if it held all the worlds' secrets. His clothes were dusty and stained with dirt. A red bandanna was tied around his neck. _

_He must have noticed she was staring because his muddy eyes flashed to her. He smiled at her, showing off his straight white teeth. She found herself smiling too, getting butterflies as he watched her. She could never get over the feeling she got when she was around him. She always felt warm, safe. She felt loved._

"_What?" Jack asked amused. She waited a couple seconds before chuckling to herself._

"_You're kinda' beautiful Mr. Kelly." She told him. Jack felt a blush go to his face. She was one of the only people to ever make Jack Kelly turn red. Mattie smirked taking her hands to his face and feeling the warmness in his cheeks. She then boldly kissed him. _

_This kiss wasn't like the last one. The first kiss was sweet, this kiss was full of passion. Their movements were much more aggressive. It was as if they needed to get closer. They needed to feel one another. Jack took his arms and wound them around her pulling her flush against him. She locked her fingers in his hair, wanting to be closer. _

"_Mattie." Jack moaned into her mouth. It set a fire in Mattie's stomach. She no longer cared that they were outside where all of Manhattan could see them. She threw caution to the wind and just let her instincts take over. _

"_Mattie." Jack said again. But that didn't stop her. She continued her assault on him moving from his lips to his face and neck. _

"_Mattie. Wake up." Jack repeated, pushing her back. But it wasn't Jack's voice. It was the elderly voice of Kloppman the keeper of the Newsboy House. Mattie squinted staring at Jack as he looked at her expectantly. _

"_Wake up!"_

Mattie's eyes shot open to the banging and yelling coming from the other side of her door. She sat up, a warm sweat had made its way on her forehead. She threw the covers off of her because she was much too hot to keep them on. She had never had a dream like that before. Sure she dreamt about Jack before, but not like that. Not where all her senses were blocked just by his presence.

She sat up wiping the sweat from her forehead and taking a deep breath. She wouldn't tell Jack about this dream, because if she did she would never live it down. She rubbed her temples at the loud knocking on her door and the irritated voice of Kloppman.

"Matilda Conrad if you don't get up right now-" Kloppman yelled.

"I'm up. I'm up." Mattie mumbled loud enough for him to hear it. Mattie heard the dramatic sigh and the light footsteps walking away. Mattie herself sighed standing and walking to her busted up dresser. She pulled out a dark blue button up shirt and dark grey pants. She pulled the clothes on, glad to be out of her sweaty night gown. With a piece of yarn she pulled her hair back to get it out of her face. She didn't want to deal with the mop on her head today.

Once she was decent she walked out of her bedroom and into the washroom. She splashed cold water on her face, in hopes to calm herself down. She didn't know what she would do when she saw Jack this morning. She shook her head. She always worried too much. Once she saw him everything would be fine. It always was.

She looked herself over in the mirror and smiled. It was going to be a good day. She just knew it.

She heard a small knock and turned. Kloppman stood there a small smile on his wrinkled face. Mattie smiled at the old man and turned completely.

"Ready to get those boys up?" Kloppman asked. Mattie nodded wordlessly. It has become tradition that she helps him wake the boys up. She actually enjoyed it now. She used to dread the boys waking up, but after the strike they had all grown closer. They were a big family, and she loved them all. Not that she didn't three months ago, but when all of the newsies of New York stopped selling she found that she cared more than she originally thought.

She followed Kloppman into the bunk room. Rows of sleeping boys laid there. She rolled her eyes at the boys she called her brothers. They were a really big mess. She found herself still taking care of most of them. She didn't mind as much as she used to. She found a new found appreciation for being needed. And did they need her oh yeah.

"Alright you bums! Get up! Time to carry the banner!" Kloppman shouted kicking a nearby bunk. Specs shot up hitting his head on the bed above him. He grunted falling back onto his pillow. Kloppman just rolled his eyes as he continued down the rows. Mattie went down her row rousing the boys.

"Do I gotta'?" Kid Blink asked to no one in particular.

"Do you wanna' eat?" Mattie asked him. Blink sighed rolling onto his stomach. Mattie's eyes rolled before she landed on the empty bunk where Jack should have been. Her eyes narrowed as she looked around the room. In fact, she didn't see Jack at all. That wasn't like him. He was usually one of the last ones to wake up.

Suddenly she heard someone clearing their throat. She turned to see Racetrack pulling on his suspenders. He nodded to the open window leading to the fire escape. Mattie gave him a grateful smile and headed to the window. When she stepped onto the fire escape she found that it was empty. She huffed putting her hands on her hips.

_Where is that boy?_

Then out of nowhere, Mattie was lifted by her waist high into the air. She squealed kicking her legs. She wasn't in the air long before her feet found solid ground again. She swiftly turned and smacked her laughing assailant hard on the arm.

"Damn Mattie. Can't take a joke?" Jack asked his signature smile still on his face. He rubbed his injured arm as he stared at the girl that was a head shorter than him. Mattie smacked him again in the same spot as she glared at him.

"You scared the life outta' me!" Mattie scolded. Jack continued to laugh as Mattie stood there fuming. Secretly she loved Jack's little antics. She always had. But she would be damned before she admitted it.

"Aw c'mon Dimples." Jack said as he wound his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer to him and she found her annoyance with him melt away. Just his touch could undo her. "I'm just playing with ya'."

"I know." She replied. He smiled down at her and made the first move. He leaned down as he tried to plant a kiss on her lips. However, she dodged it, ducking under his arms and around him. "Let the games begin."

She giggled as he lunged for her. She ducked into the window, running around the not so awake boys. Jack followed suit, running into a couple of his friends. Mattie jumped over a young sleeping boy who had crashed on the floor. She laughed when she heard Jack trip over that same boy. He cussed loudly but got up.

When Jack ran into the washroom he looked around for her. However, his untimely fall had given her the chance to hide. Jack took in a deep breath as he began walking through the room. Several boys were in their cleaning up and getting ready for the day. There were plenty of boys, but no sign of the girl he was searching for.

After several minutes he gave up. He leaned against a counter and crossed his arms.

"Alright Mattie. I give. You win." Jack called out. A couple boys looked to Jack like he was crazy, but he didn't mind. The only opinion of him that mattered was Mattie's, and she was missing in action. Suddenly two small hands grasped Jack's ankles and with a swift pull he was down on the floor face first. He grunted when he impacted with the floor and rolled over quickly.

"Sucka'! Mattie laughed. Jack found himself laughing as well. She had hidden under the damn counter. Why didn't he think of that? He sat up on his elbows looking up at her. She hopped up onto the counter and smirked.

"I do believe that is Mattie one. Jack zero." She told him. Jack rolled his eyes pulling himself into a standing position. He walked toward her, finally stopping dangerously close. She tried not to let him see how much he affected her when he was that close. He placed his hands on her knees and leaned closer to her. He saw the flash of curiosity in her eyes. He smirked leaning down and placing a swift kiss to her lips. However, she surprised him by locking her arms around his neck and bringing him in for a longer one. He didn't complain though. Jack could spend all day kissing her if that was possible.

Mattie made Jack feel things that he has never felt anything for another human being. When he saw her his insides set fire. It scared him really. He had always cared about her, he would do anything for her. However, the more time they spent together the more he found himself relying on her presence. It was like if she was by his side, he was complete. And then when she was gone she was all he thought about. Jack had never been so dependent on one person before, and frankly it scared the life out of him.

"Excuse me." A voice spoke, breaking the couple apart. Mattie's face burned as she saw Mush watching the two in a not so pure position. "Mattie you're sitting on my towel."

"Oh." Mattie replied jumping from the counter and down to the floor. Mush rolled his eyes, but chuckled none the less. Mattie looked up at Jack who was smiling down at her. His hands were placed on her waist and she was trapped between him and the counter. He simply pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead, making all her worries go away.

"You two make me sick." Racetrack mumbled as he made his way into the wash room. Jack laughed out loud throwing a wet towel to his friends face. Race stumbled back, disoriented by the object. Mattie rolled her eyes escaping from Jack's hold and making her way to her bedroom.

She searched for her boots, a new pair she had sprung for a month ago. They were nice, much better than anything she had ever had. They were made of black leather, and she found herself walking carefully so she wouldn't scuff them. She finally found them under her bed and pulled them on. Now her hat would be harder to find.

Mattie wasn't usually forgetful or neglectful of anything. However, her cap that she wore was a different story. No matter where she put that thing it always ended up missing or misplaced. It had been a constant battle ever since getting the thing years ago. It wasn't much to look at. It was old a worn wool and the dark brown color had faded in spots. However, that hat was essential and she really did love it even though she cussed about it every time she lost it.

"Where is the stupid thing?" She asked herself as she searched under her mattress. She looked through her drawers and had no luck. She checked in the bunk room, still nothing. She went downstairs to ask Kloppman if he had seen it. Of course he had no idea where it was either.

"Maybe you should invest in a new one?" Kloppman suggested. Mattie huffed as she hopped up on his desk. She looked the man dead in his little eyes.

"I can't let the hat win Klopp." She told him to which he chuckled. He shuffled through his registry book, flipping the worn pages gingerly. Mattie remembered when she signed that book. _Dimples_ she wrote in her chicken scratch hand writing. All the kids wrote their nicknames, just in case someone came looking for them. Most kids didn't want to be found. Mattie had no one to find her, but she still followed the leader and wrote her nickname.

"The hat isn't a person." Kloppman reminded Mattie. She gave him a look and rolled her eyes. She jumped from her seat on the desk and back to solid ground. She leaned on the wooden counter playing with an ink well on the surface.

"I ain't stupid Klopp." Mattie said twirling the ink well in her palm. "But apparently the thing grows legs and hides from me."

Kloppman laughed, shaking his head. Mattie grinned as she watched him work. Kloppman really did a lot for her. In fact if she needed someone to talk to about grown up things she always went to him. He was such a big influence on her life, and man did she love him. Not romantically, but like a daughter would love her father. Kloppman was the closest thing she had to a father.

"Carrying the Banner!" Someone yelled as the boys clamored down stairs. Mattie could barely hear herself think with the obnoxious footsteps and loud voices coming from the stair well. As the boys ran out the door they said their goodbyes to Kloppman and he waved them off. Jack came down and stood beside Mattie smiling down at her.

"I missed you." Jack said pulling her close to him. She giggled rolling her eyes.

"I was gone for five minutes." She reminded him. Jack leaned closer his lips barely touching hers. Mattie felt her face heat up.

"And it was _torture." _He said, putting emphasis on the word. She smiled against his lips, feeling his warm breath hitting her face. He smelled like tobacco and newspaper ink. She had always loved that smell. It was Jack.

"Well let me make up for lost time." She said closing the mere inches between them. Jack smiled into the kiss and enjoyed the feeling of her being so close to him. Images of Mattie's dream flashed into her brain at the closeness of the two. She pushed down her desire and just kissed him.

However, their moment was short lived because someone ran down the steps. A loud smack and a stinging to Mattie's rear end made her pull from Jack and look at whoever did it. Kid Blink ran out the door laughing, yelling "Carry the Banner!" Mattie growled as she pushed herself from Jack and ran after her the one eyed newsie. Jack let out a loud chuckle as he watched her run after him.

"Looks like you have your hands full." Kloppman told Jack. Jack looked over at the grinning man and sighed.

"Yeah. But that's the way I like it." Jack replied. Kloppman chuckled putting his pen down and taking off his glasses. He looked at Jack hard, as if trying to read his mind. Jack shifted uncomfortably from one heel to the other.

"So you thought more about getting that job?" Kloppman asked. Jack licked his lips nervously before looking Kloppman in the eyes.

"Well I told them I would give them a decision by next week." Jack told him. Kloppman nodded sadly. Jack swallowed. The decision to get a better job had been brewing in his mind not long after the strike. He wanted more in his life and getting a grown up job would be the start of it. He was almost eighteen, and looked at as a kid. Jack wasn't a kid anymore. That's why being a newsie wasn't good for him anymore. He just wanted to be an adult.

So he talked to Denton, and he offered him a job as his assistant. Of course Jack would have preferred something else, but this was better than nothing. He wanted his own place. He wanted his own place with Mattie. Even though he knew she would probably object to it because she liked making things hard on him. But he knew he wanted to be with her, and they were getting no alone time in the boarding house. He wasn't expecting anything from her, because he knew she wasn't ready. However, he would like to be able to kiss her without interruption.

"Have you told her?" Kloppman asked. Jack looked at the older man and shook his head. Kloppman's mouth went into a hard line. "She won't be happy."

"I know." Jack said sorrowfully. However, Kloppman clapped him on the back and gave him a smile.

"Everything will work out. It always does." He told Jack. Jack nodded and smiled as well. He then turned and ran from the door in hopes of catching up to his friends. In the distance he could see Mattie tackling Blink to the ground and berating him for his actions.

Jack smiled to himself as he made his way towards them, in hopes of stopping Mattie from killing Blink.


	2. I love you I know

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies**

**Reviews make me happy! **

**The Trailer for his story is up on my Youtube Channel. Check out my profile!**

**Chapter 2**

Jack came up behind Mattie who was on Blinks back. Usually Blink would be able to toss her off, but at the angle Mattie had his arm and leg bent, the eye patched newsie never stood a chance. Several boys stood around laughing at the exchange, knowing Blink had it coming. The boy just never learned to not mess with Mattie.

"Say it!" Mattie demanded. Blink struggled under the small girl's body. He felt so embarrassed that he was getting beat up by a girl, his face was red.

"Never!" Blink yelled back triumphantly. Mattie sighed pulling harder on his limbs. Blink shrieked in pain before saying, "Alright! Alright! Mercy!"

Mattie smiled victoriously releasing the boy and standing. She daintily brushed dust from her pants before crossing her arms over her chest. Blink scrambled up and straighten himself out. Mattie stood there smirking at him expectantly. Jack bit his bottom lip forcing himself not to laugh. Mattie was such a little spitfire. He loved that she could take care of herself, but yet she still needed him.

"Isn't there something you need to say?" Mattie reminded her friend. Kid Blink huffed, hating that he put himself in this position.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. Mattie squinted taking a step closer.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Mattie said. Blink looked her dead in the eye.

"I'm sorry." He repeated, a slight bit louder. Mattie still didn't look satisfied.

"C'mon Blink! Who you talking to? The ants?" Skittery asked. Blink sent the twitchy boy a glare before looking at Mattie.

"I'm waiting." Mattie said, enjoying that Blink was uncomfortable. He said nothing and Mattie took another dangerous step closer to him. She put her small fists up and decked him in the arm. Blink let out a howl.

"Alright! I'm sorry! You happy now?" Blink asked. Mattie smirked again nodding. He just rolled his eye. The newsies laughed heading into the now open distribution center. There was always something entertaining happening around here.

Jack came up behind Mattie placing his arm around her shoulders. Mattie felt an eruption of butterflies flying around her stomach. It didn't matter how many times Jack did it, she always felt giddy when he possessively put his arm around her. She had never gotten over anything Jack did. Even three months after they first admitted their feelings, neither one could get over that sensation that they had these feelings.

"I thought you got lost." Mattie told him, boldy wrapping her arm around his waist. She was molded into his side, as if she was meant to be there. Jack smiled down at her.

"I had to talk to Klopp." He told her. Her eyebrows furrowed. "It's nothing."

She wasn't buying it, and he knew it. He had studied her for so long, he knew what every facial expression, every sound that came from her mouth, he knew her. He knew every bump and curve of her body. He knew how she thought things through. He knew what made her happy and what made her mad. He knew everything. It frightened him how much he did really know. They no longer kept secrets from one another, and they both trusted each other with their lives. He had never been this close to a person before. Not even his own mother.

"Hey Blink." Jack called before Mattie could ask anymore questions. The eyepatched boy turned and his eye widened upon seeing Jack. He had expected Mattie's wrath, but didn't think about how Jack would feel. Jack led Mattie over to him.

"Heya Jack." Blink said, failing to hide his nervousness. Jack scrutinized the boy before cracking a smile. He would never hurt Blink, and he knew that Blink was just having fun. He slapped the boy on the back with his free hand. It was a hard smack, just to remind him where he stood.

"Keep your hands off my girl. Got it?" Jack said. Blink nodded before heading into the gates. Mattie broke out into a wild grin as she looked up at Jack. He felt her eyes on him and looked down. "What?"

"Your girl huh?" Mattie said. Jack chuckled leaning down to kiss Mattie's temple. She felt her heart skip a beat.

* * *

David walked down the street an unusual pep in his step. Ever since the strike he had been trying his hardest to be happy, and of course it didn't really work. He thought he was okay with Jack and Mattie being a couple. He said it over and over that he would be fine. However, the more he witnessed the two falling deeper and deeper into the trap called love he found himself falling deeper and deeper into a pit of despair.

Mattie Conrad was a tough girl to get over. Whenever he thought he was out of her clutches she did something that made him take two steps back. The way she walked, the way she talked, the way she smelled drove him crazy. He knew that there was no chance, he gave up that fateful day when Jack changed his mind about Santa Fe.

He had never regretted something more in his life.

He could have fought for her. He could have convinced her he was better for her than Jack. He could have tried. But he didn't. He ran away with his tail between his legs. Mattie had never any clue that David had felt that way. She still didn't to that day. Not that she would say anything about it. She was in love with Jack, and that killed David.

So, once David's father's arm healed and he went back to work, David did as he promised and went back to school. He shared a long goodbye with his new friends promising that he would be around. Mattie had hugged him for at least two minutes, not that David was counting. David returned to school where all of the children there were richer than he and knew nothing of working life.

He found he distasted school, and learning wasn't any fun anymore. He tried to focus, but his mind would drift to the newsies and Mattie as well. He thought of how he missed them, and how much the strike had changed him. He learned a lot, and felt things he had never felt. He found that being away from them was much too hard.

So, he discussed it with his parents and after a while they agreed. David was going to be a newsie again, however Les was to stay in school. Les was pretty bummed about it, missing Jack terribly. However, David agreed that Les needed an education.

That was the reason for David's happiness. He was starting again today. He couldn't wait to see everyone, it had been so long. He could see the center in the distance, several of his friends buying papes. David broke out into a sprint, much too excited to keep a calm pace. He ran through the gates and stopped when he saw her.

Mattie stood at the window getting her usual 75 papers. She smiled as she handed the man her money and threw the papers over her shoulder. She was as beautiful the day he had met her. She hadn't changed much. Her hair was about an inch longer and she had gotten new boots, but otherwise she was still the same Mattie that he fell for. Behind her was Jack, he hadn't changed much either. David felt a lump grow in his throat. Jack was arguably David's best friend, and the thought that David was in love with his best friend's girl made David sick.

"Davey?" A voice said. David's eyes shifted to where the voice came from. Mattie stood there dumbfounded, her papers poised on her hip. Everyone turned at the call of his name. He broke into a grin and everyone was silent. Mattie smiled a toothy smile before dropping her papers and running toward him.

He was surprised when she launched herself into his arms. He snaked his arms around her waist slightly hoisting her off the ground. Her arms squeezed his neck tightly, and he didn't much care that he could barely breathe. She was there and that's all that mattered. David heard several voices calling his name and giving him greetings but he didn't pay them any mind. He was focused on the girl in his arms.

However, the moment was short lived because Mattie pulled back smiling at him. David smiled at her as well, giddy to see her so happy.

"What are you doing here Dave?" Crutchy asked curiously, hobbling over toward them. David's eyes tore away from Mattie who watched him curiously. David looked up to where Jack walked toward the growing group. Jack smiled and David returned it. He tried not to let it bother him that Jack's hand went to the small of Mattie's back.

"Yeah what are you doing with us bums?" Jack asked. David let out a chuckle.

"I'm a newsie again." David said triumphantly. The crowd cheered, slapping him on the back and telling him how glad they were he was back. Mattie broke out into a large grin, he adorable dimples showing. David gazed at her, memorizing her face. It had been so long since he had seen her. She was a pretty as a picture.

"Well looks like we got our selling partner back." Jack said. David looked up to Jack and nodded. He slipped his hat out from his back pocket and placed it on his head. David was back and he was back to stay.

The three newsies set out on the town. It felt good to have David back. It was a new normal that Mattie reveled in. She loved watching David fall back into the swing of things. Had it really been two months since he quit? It seemed like longer. He hadn't changed much. His dark curls were still bouncy and short. His eyes were sill the deep blue she remembered. The only thing that changed was he wasn't as lanky. He had grown a little bit. An acquaintance wouldn't have noticed it, but she and Davey were far from acquaintances.

"Where's Les?" Mattie asked, missing the little boy she had grown so fond of. She had missed the whole Jacobs family really. David and Les were always good friends to her, and Sarah as well. Mattie and Sarah hadn't had much interation after the strike. Both girls went back to working and living their lives. Mattie didn't really take it personally. Mattie didn't get along with girls anyway.

"He's back at school." David replied holding up a newspaper. Jack was walking ahead of the pair and shouting out headlines. David reveled in this feeling again. He was a pretty good seller, albeit a little rusty. It had been two months since he sold his last pape. However, Mattie believed he would get back into the swing of things.

"I miss him." Mattie admitted.

"He misses you too." David told her. Mattie grinned thinking about little Les. He was such a good kid, always wanting to help and to learn. She wished she could be more like him.

"I'm glad you're back Dave." Mattie told him. David looked to her searching her face. She looked sincere, and he knew that she wouldn't just say that. It made him feel good to know that she missed him. That means she thought about him. He knew he thought about her.

"This headline blows." Jack said returning to the other two newsies. Mattie hadn't even really looked. There wasn't much interesting going on in Manhattan. After the newsie strike settled down everything seemed to go back to normal. The only remotely interesting thing in the paper was a story on a woman beating her husband with a wooden stick. She barely even made a scratch on him. However, we all know that her husband probably went after her, as sad as it was.

"Well why don't we bend the truth a little." David suggested. Jack looked at his friend with a new found respect. David had never been one to lie, or "bend the truth." So to hear him really taking on his newsie job gave Jack a sense of pride.

"David Jacobs. Are you saying we should lie?" Jack asked astonished. David rolled his eyes before lightly punching Jack in the shoulder.

"I learned from the best." David replied.

"Well, show me what you've got." Jack said. David nodded looking around the crowd. There were several rich pedestrians walking by that David knew he could get sucked in. He walked a little ways away from his friends to get a sale.

"I'm so glad he's back." Mattie said for about the fifth time today. Jack didn't know why it bothered him so much. He trusted Mattie and he trusted David. However, he got a certain feeling that there was more going on than either led on. Jack nudged Mattie lightly getting her attention on him.

"I'm starting to think you like David more that me." Jack said lightly, not trying to accuse her. Mattie's eyebrows furrowed as she watched him. Jack had a sly grin on his face but that was covering his true concern. Mattie took a step toward him, dropping her papers to the ground. She wound her arms around his neck making him look at her. He instrinctavly placed his hands on her waist.

"Now what would give you that idea?" Mattie asked him searching his face. Jack simply shrugged and Mattie sighed. She then stood up on her tip toes planting a small, sincere, kiss to his lips. He responded immediately, pouting when she pulled back.

"I like you and only you." Mattie admitted. Jack smirked pulling her closer to him.

"Good, cause I'm not letting you go any time soon." He told her. She giggled before squirming from his hold. He watched her intently as she picked up her papers and turned back to him.

"I love you." Mattie told him.

"I know." Jack said. Mattie nodded, looking away. Ever since she first admitted she loved him she found that it was easy for her to say. Once she got it out she said it more often. However, Jack never said it. She knew he cared and that he did in fact love her. However, he never said it. She asked him once about it, and he said it was hard for him to say. He hadn't told anyone he loved them in a long time. He didn't want to rush things. She told him she understood, but it still hurt that he couldn't bring himself to say it to her, when she had said it so many times before.

"Look who just sold 10 papes in two minutes." David said triumphantly. He shoved the money in his pocket and smiled. Mattie grinned at him, glad to have the distraction. Jack watched Mattie as she walked away from Jack. He knew he should have said something. He did care about Mattie. He cared about her more that he could imagine. But he had never told a girl he loved her. But she knew right? She knew how much he adored her. She must.

"Is she okay?" David asked. Jack shrugged, not trying to get into details. The status of Jack and Mattie's relationship wasn't David's business, and Jack wanted to keep it that way. Besides nothing was really wrong. But as Jack watched Mattie walk away he couldn't help but feel guilty.

* * *

After the group had sold their papers, they went to Tibby's for dinner. David missed this place. The greasy food and loud clientell were something that reminded him of the strike. He was actually grateful for it, because if the strike hadn't happened he wouldn't have made such great lifelong friends.

"Hey Jack!" Someone called as the group filed in. Jack grinned seeing Blink, Mush, Crutchy, Race, and several other friends sitting in a large booth. He made his way over sitting on the end. David was about to follow but Mattie stopped him.

"Hey can I talk to you?" Mattie asked. David nodded, following her to a secluded corner. Jack looked around, watching them walk away. It bothered him more than it should have.

"Is everything okay?" David asked. Mattie nodded looking around. She locked eyes with Jack for a split second before turning her attention back on David. He had a deep concerned look on his face.

"Everythings fine. I just… Well… Jack's birthday is in a couple weeks." Mattie told him. David nodded, not even knowing when Jack's birthday was. "And I need help."

"With what?" David asked. Mattie looked around again before leaning closer. David felt himself heat up at the closeness between them.

"I want to have a surprise party for him." Mattie whispered. "And well, the other boys can't keep their mouths shut. So, I was thinking…"

"You want me to help you." David finished her sentence. Mattie nodded excitedly. David smiled at her. "Sure I'll help."

Mattie grinned largely before giving him a big hug. David swallowed, keeping himself calm. He was so glad that he could make her happy, even if it was for Jack. She pulled back and smiled showing her teeth.

"So, how about we start tomorrow?" Mattie suggested. David nodded and she patted his shoulder. "I really appreciate this. Last year I tried to do this Race sold me out in a game of poker."

"Sounds like him." David replied. Mattie laughed, looking at David. She never realized how handsome Dave really was. He would make a woman very happy.

"We'll talk tomorrow." Mattie told him before turning on her heel and walking toward the table of newsies. David watched her saunter away with her confident swagger. He couldn't believe he let himself fall so hard for a girl he could never have.

Mattie walked over to the table greeting the boys. Jack tried to make it looked like he hadn't seen the whole encounter. He wanted to know why she was talking to David, in a dark corner, all alone. He wanted to know why she was so close to him and why she hugged him. He knew he was being paranoid. The girl had just told him a couple hours ago she loved him. But he still worried. He couldn't, wouldn't, lose her.

"Hey." She said as she slid into his lap. She picked up a potato wedge and popped it into her mouth. Jack just stared at her for a second. She didn't act suspicious or weird in any way. Maybe he was just too worried.

"What was that about?" Jack asked her boldly. Mattie looked to him her eyes innocent. She couldn't let Jack know about the surprise. She had always tried to surprise him, and usually he found out. She was determined to make this the best birthday ever. The newsies didn't usually go all out for birthdays. Usually they had to work on their birthdays for one. If you were lucky enough to have someone remember you're day of birth, you would get a few 'happy birthdays.' But most weren't lucky enough. And it was a big rarity to have a present given to you. Mattie had so many things planned. Jack would remember this forever.

"Oh, nothing to worry your pretty little head about." Mattie replied kissing his temple for good measure. Jack forced a smile to her. The crowd of boys 'ooo'ed. Mattie threw a napkin at Race, causing him to chuckle. When David reached the table, Mattie found Jack holding her tighter to him. She didn't think much of it.

Jack tried to enjoy his evening and his meal, but he just couldn't seem to shake that feeling. That jealous feeling. He hated feeling jealous, and come to think of it he hadn't felt it since before the strike ended. He always felt it concerning Mattie and David. There had never been any real signs of romance between the two, however, Jack couldn't seem to stop thinking about it. Mattie never gave him any reason not to trust her. He did trust her, and he trusted David.

When David went home he found himself able to breathe again. He shook his head, hating this feeling. He didn't want to be possessive of Mattie. He knew that she never wanted to be ruled or told what to do. She was much too independent for him to keep her by his side always. It frustrated him, but he knew this before they admitted their feelings for one another. He didn't want her to know how much it affected him. She would think he was nuts.

There was nothing going on between David and Mattie.

"You ok?" Mattie asked Jack as they walked back to the boarding house. Her hand was laced with his, and he reveled in the feeling. Her hand was much smaller than his and seemed to fit so well. He lifted their intertwined hands observing them. Mattie watched him patiently waiting for his answer. He pressed a chapped kiss to her hand, his eyes watching hers the whole time. Mattie smiled slyly.

"I'm fine. How are you?" He asked trying to keep the subject off of him. He wanted his mind off everything bothering him. She bit her bottom lip letting go of his weird behavior.

"I'm great." Mattie replied. Jack smiled looking down. Suddenly, Mattie stopped gasping. Jack looked up meeting Mattie's gaze.

On the brick of a building not far from their home was a newly painted symbol. A red chess crown was freshly painted on the wall. Jack squinted trying to make out anything else. It was just a poorly drawn crown encircled by and lop sided circle. He had never seen anything like it.

"What the hell?" Racetrack's voice came up behind the couple. The lingering newsies stared at the wall in confusion. No one had any clue how to answer Race's question. It was rare to see vandalism of this size. Most people didn't fool with it. Usually it wasn't even noticeable. But this was made for people to see.

"What do you think Jack?" Blink asked. Jack stood there staring at the wall for a second before he shrugged.

"It's probably nothing." Jack said. A couple boys mumbled things but, Jack didn't pay them any mind. He didn't want to cause any alarm in the boys. It probably wasn't anything anyway. They would be fine. Maybe they would get a good headline tomorrow.

"Jack I'm worried." Mattie admitted as they started walking again. Jack squeezed her hand before looking down at her. Her face was scrunched up, something she did when she was concentrating. The other boys walked into the boarding house but Jack stopped. Mattie released his hand and leaned against a nearby lamp post. She picked at her nails, not meeting his eye.

"What's on your mind Dimples?" He asked. She sighed throwing her hands down. She seemed to be battling with herself. Jack waited patiently for her.

"That paint job is bothering me is all." She said. Jack cocked his head to the side. She huffed as she began to pace. He found it very adorable when she was worried. "What if it means something?"

"Well it probably does." Jack said. Mattie glared at him, but didn't stop her pacing.

"What if it… What if it's a challenge?" Mattie asked. Jack caught her by the shoulders, stopping her. He made her meet his eyes before giving her a grateful smile.

"Listen, it's nothing. And even if it was, I'm not letting anything happen to you." He told her. She scanned his face before letting out a scoff.

"I can take care of myself." She told him. He chuckled before pulling her to his chest. He rested his chin on her head. She breathed deeply, hiding her face in his hard chest.

"I know." He replied. They stood there a few second before she spoke.

"I love you." She muttered in his chest. Jack sighed pulling her face from his chest. His thumbs caressed her soft cheeks before he placed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"I know." He said against her lips.


	3. Emotions Run High

**I do not own Newsies.**

**Sorry I've been MIA. I've started College and the work load is taking over my life. So updates will be random. Thanks for all your support!**

**Also I would like to publicly thank sarahmichellegllarfan1 for the mass of reviews sent to my inbox. They just made my day!**

**Chapter 3**

Mattie didn't sleep that well that night. After telling Jack goodnight she retired to her bed, even rejecting a game of poker with the others, which was weird because she never gave up a chance to mess with Racetrack. But she just wasn't feeling up to it, and with good reason.

He didn't say it. _Again._

She should have been used to it. But it had been 3 months since she said it the first time. He hadn't said it once. She knew that admitting it was hard for him and she understood she had to patient. However, she had waited a while to hear what she could tell him so easily, but he struggled with. She knew Jack was worried that once he said it he would lose her. Everyone he admitted he cared for always left him in some way shape or form. She was just getting so frustrated.

It just hurt that he knew how she felt and she knew nothing.

He insisted that he cared, and deep down she knew it. But she just wanted to hear him say it. She wanted to hear those three beautiful words escape his lips without his knowledge of what he's saying. She wanted him to trust her with those feelings. She wanted him to trust her with his heart. Her definitely had her heart in the palm of his hand, and every time he brushed off her feelings it was like he was squeezing her it until it popped.

Mattie rubbed her eyes sleepily when she sat up in her bed. She didn't want to dwell on what had kept her up all night. She had work to do and couldn't let feelings get into it. She was a newsie before she was Jack's… well she didn't know what she and Jack were exactly. She shook her head attempting to shake her mind free, it didn't work as well as she'd hoped. She stood up and dressed herself, still having no idea where her cap was.

She made her way to the wash room where she washed her face and stared in the mirror. Her hair was a big knot and dark circles were under her eyes. She ran her fingers through her tangled hair wishing she had a nice brush or comb that she could use. The struggles of being a poor girl living with a dozen boys weighed heavily on her mind sometimes. The only time she ever felt slightly feminine was when she was with Medda and Sarah, which was a rare occurrence now.

She sighed leaning on the counter. She leaned her chin in her hand and closed her eyes. She wished she could go back to sleep. She would sleep all day if she wouldn't go hungry for it. Being tired was nothing compared to being starving. But, it wasn't long before she was in a light sleep, in her awkward position. She started drooling in her hand and even snored a little.

Kloppman had woken the boys and now they were slowly filing into the wash room, loud as they could. Crutchy hobbled in and grinned as he saw the sleeping girl. He walked over to her and hit his crutch on the counter, hoping not to fall over. Mattie didn't even notice. Crutchy chuckled before taking the wooden crutch and nudging her. Her head fell from her hand and fell with a smack onto the counter. She jolted up a hand darting to her now throbbing forehead. Crutchy let out a huge laugh and Mattie groaned. She really did not need a headache right now.

"Sleepy Dimples?" Crutchy chuckled. Mattie blinked hard before rubbing her eyes once again. She stood up straight and looked at her friend. He watched her for a second before his eyebrows furrowed. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing Crutch." Mattie said. Her crippled friend looked her over, not believing her at all. He didn't try to hide it either. He knew when she was lying and always got this look. His eyebrow went up high and a frown made him look completely different from his normal happy self. Mattie sighed looking away from him. It wasn't like she wanted to keep Crutchy in the dark, but she just knew he wouldn't understand. This was something Mattie would discuss with her mother or a girlfriend. If she had either of those.

"Ok. Well when you want to talk, I'm here." Crutchy told her before walking away. Mattie watched him limp away and sighed once again. She didn't want to talk. The boys would think she was being a silly emotional girl or tell Jack himself. She didn't want either of those. So she would put on a brave face and get over it. She was good at that.

It wasn't long before Jack sauntered in, very well rested, not having a care in the world. He was laughing at something Mush had said as he made his way into the room. It still amazed Mattie how he could light up a room with just his presence. Mattie turned, not wanting him to see how bent out of shape she looked. She tried to make herself busy, washing her face once again and doing other cosmetic things that she usually wouldn't fool with. She jumped when two arms wrapped themselves around her stomach.

She looked up in the mirror in front of her to see a smiling Jack looking back at her. She forced a smile. Jack's eyebrows furrowed looking her over. He saw her dark circles and noticed that her smile was weak. He became worried and straightened up immediately. He forced her to turn around pushing her waist around. He noticed that she didn't meet his eyes. He took her face in his hands and forced her to look at him. She looked up feeling defeated.

"I was going to say good morning, but it looks like you aint having one." He said lightly. Mattie let out a scoff taking his hands and gently pushing them from her face. She turned her back to him again trying to busy herself. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah." She replied simply, not disguising her fervor toward him. He swallowed. He must have done something to make her mad, that was all he ever did. He thought through his day and couldn't pin point what went wrong. She seemed fine when she went to bed. They hadn't fought in a while. It had been a long while since she was mad at him. He didn't like that feeling. It always seemed like he did something wrong, even if she never complained about it.

"Are you mad at me?" Jack asked. Mattie looked up meeting his eye in the mirror. His eyes were wide as he waited for his answer. She couldn't expect him to know why she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep.

"No Jack." She replied. That wasn't a lie. She wasn't angry with him. She was just disappointed. Her hormones got in the way of everything. She couldn't figure out what she wanted. She didn't want to push him to say something if he wasn't ready for it. However, he made it seem like he did love her so why couldn't he say it? It was three little words. She didn't know what she thought. But she wasn't mad at him she knew that.

"Don't lie to me." Jack demanded. Mattie sighed before turning around to look at him. She straightened the red bandanna around his neck before looking up at him. He looked honestly worried, whether because she was upset or because he didn't want her to be mad at him she couldn't tell.

"Everything's okay." She told him before she pecked him on the cheek. She then swiftly scooted away from him and out of the room. Jack huffed. She was good at walking away from situations, something that irked him to no end. He wasn't one for words, he never had been. But when she was that upset and she said nothing to him about it, it made him worry about the state of their relationship. He didn't want anyone else. He wanted her and everything that came with her.

He splashed his face with cool water before looking at himself in the mirror.

"Nice goin' Cowboy." He muttered to himself.

* * *

Mattie left before everyone else did. She wanted to be alone today. Not just away from Jack, but everyone else too. In the last few years she found that her guarded wall had come crumbling down. She could no longer hide when she was upset or hurting, not like she used to. She wondered if she was getting soft.

Mattie hadn't been soft since she was a trembling child. She had grown a thick skin working in the streets and having only boys as friends. She learned how to hide her emotions. And now she couldn't keep the façade up for a few minutes. She felt like… like such a girl.

Not that she wasn't proud of her gender. Being a girl wasn't so bad, in fact it had a lot of perks. However, when it came to toughness no one believed that she was as tough as she really was. Because she was a girl everyone said she was lesser than a man. She had never felt under the male gender. The newsies had made her tough and mostly they treated her as a person, not just a girl. However, they had their moments and they weighted heavily on her mind.

She was becoming the stereotype. The whiny, emotional, annoying girl that she couldn't stand. She wanted to be the Mattie before the strike. The one who didn't only think about that one guy. One who thought of others feelings before her own. She didn't want to be selfish and she felt that if she focused on herself she wasn't being herself anymore.

She sighed going up to the nuns who typically gave out food. She got a cup of coffee and a piece of bread from them. She smiled and thanked them for their generosity. Taking a sip of the, really bad, coffee she felt the caffeine spread through her veins. She really needed a pick me up so she could work and even if the stuff tasted bitter she would drink it.

"My dear." A calm voice called her as she turned to walk away. "Would you be interested in joining us?"

Mattie lightly scoffed. The nuns had been trying to convert her to their convent for years. They were appalled by her choice of dress and the friends she kept. Apparently wearing trousers and hanging around dozens of boys was an impure act to commit. Not that she really cared anyway. It's not like she was waking up in a different boy's bed every morning. Mattie was far from a whore, even if she woke up from dreams about Jack moaning her name.

"I uh… Don't think I qualify anymore." Mattie lied with a smirk on her face. The nun gasped a hand shooting to cover her heart. Mattie turned forcing herself not to laugh until she was out of ears reach. She hoped that they would cease asking her to join them now that they believe she wasn't a virgin. That was Mattie's whole plan.

She walked to the gates of the distribution center just as they opened. She walked right through, being the first to arrive. The grey haired man sitting behind the counter smiled at her as she walked up toward him.

"You're here early." He observed, his thick Irish accent coming through. Angus was his name, but most people called him Gus. He replaced Weasel and his two disgusting nephews after they were fired in the strike. Gus was a kind man, much better suited for the job. He was a talker too. He came to America when he was fifteen, married at eighteen, and had his first son at nineteen. His wife, Mary, and Gus had nine children. Eight boys and one girl. Mattie had told him that he was mad to have that many children, to which he replied babes just happen when you are in love.

Gus was good with the kids, the younger ones especially. He reminded her a bit of Kloppman, but Gus had no filter. He said whatever came to mind and he always meant every word of it. Mattie respected him and he in turn respected her. He was more radical in his thinking. He didn't mind that she was young or that she was a girl. He knew that she did what she had to survive. She never complained either and that's why they got along so well.

"Well, the early bird catches the worm right?" Mattie said leaning on the counter. Gus looked her over before squinting. She just let him assess her without any complaint or questions. She knew that Gus would tell her what he was thinking anyway, even if she didn't wanna hear it.

"You look exhausted Lassie." He told her pushing 75 papers toward her. She placed the money on the counter. "Don't worry about it."

"Oh Gus. I can't accept that." She told him pushing the coins closer to his big wrinkled had. Gus took her smaller one and put the coins back in her palm. He closed her tanned hand and gave her a smile.

"You had a rough night, as far as I can see. The least I could do." He told her. Mattie breathed out a sigh.

"Gus. I ain't gonna' take your money." She told him. Gus scoffed.

"I got more money than I could shake a stick at." He told her. "I have no more kids to take care of. Let me take care of you."

"Gus-" Mattie tried to reject his offer once more but he held up his hand. His eyes were stern as he met her gaze.

"Take your papes an' go. Before I get mad." He warned her. She sighed putting the coins in her pocket and grabbing the papers from the counter. Gus smiled triumphantly writing down the number of papers on a sheet of paper.

"Thanks Gus." She said. He waved her off, not giving her a goodbye. Mattie rolled her eyes before walking out of the center. She was lucky too because in the distance she could see the others approaching. She wanted to be alone. She didn't want to have to think about anything else but her job. She couldn't afford to do anything else. Her pockets and mental state couldn't handle anything else weighing on her mind.

* * *

Jack had been shocked when Kloppman had told him Mattie left early. Something was wrong and Jack had the sinking suspicion that it was his fault. He just didn't get it. What had he done so bad that she couldn't talk to him about it, that she wanted so desperately to get away from him? He found himself burning inside. It was always his fault, even if it wasn't. It was starting to get to him.

"Where's Mattie?" David asked looking around for it. It wasn't like her to be missing from the group. Jack let out a breath before tossing his papers on his shoulders.

"She aint' here okay?" Jack muttered. David was taken aback by Jack's tone. Jack pushed past David angrily, but that didn't stop David from following him.

"Well where is she?" David asked.

"I don't know." Jack replied curtly. David swallowed. Maybe they had fought and she went by herself. But they seemed fine the day before. It just didn't make sense.

"What happened?" David asked. He was trying to be a supportive friend, while also finding out how Mattie was doing. That wasn't going behind anyone's back. Right?

"I don't know Dave." Jack practically shouted. David huffed before standing himself in front of his friend. Jack glared at David trying to walk around him, but he blocked Jack again. "Get out of my way."

"Jack. Just talk to me." David said. As much as he wanted to have Mattie all to himself, if Jack was hurting because of it David didn't want any part of it. They were friends, they trusted on another. The least David could do would be to give Jack advice. Even if it was so Jack could win back the woman he adored.

"I don't want to talk." Jack said pushing David out of his way. David followed suit following close by. Jack stomped his feet harder than necessary. He just didn't understand any of this. He did nothing wrong and she's punishing him for it. It didn't make sense and he found the more he thought about it the more he wanted to find her and yell at her. Of course that wouldn't help matters, but he wasn't good with feelings. He had come progressively better, but he still just wanted to scream. And she was his target.

"Jack. Did something happen?" David asked. Jack rolled his eyes. David's prying wasn't helping Jack's rising anger. Jack felt like a ticking time bomb. Any second he would blow up and say something he didn't mean.

"No. And that's why I'm so angry." Jack admitted. David finally understood. Jack didn't know why Mattie wasn't there and it was driving him crazy. David once again stood in front of Jack. "What? What Dave?"

David held Jack by his shoulders stopping him from moving. Jack was panting his anger getting way out of hand. David instructed him to breathe and he did. He breathed slowly and evenly getting his heart rate down.

"Listen, Jack. Everything's fine. Mattie's fine. You're fine. Just relax." David consoled him. Jack stood there finally breathing correctly and glaring at the ground. Jack had never gotten that out of control, especially when it came to Mattie. She just frustrated him so much that he sometimes forgot the deep connection he had to her. It was hard when he didn't know what was wrong with her. He always wanted to know everything about her, and now she was keeping him in the dark.

"I don't know what I did." Jack admitted. David dropped his hands from Jack's shoulders before sighing. David felt bad for him. Not knowing what was wrong with a person he cared about was something Jack couldn't deal with. He was always the fixer, he fixed things. And when he was clueless he couldn't do anything about it.

"Be patient. She'll come around." David replied. Jack shrugged not wanting to get into anything. He didn't want to talk to David. He wanted to talk to Mattie. And he had no clue where she was, which also scared him. "Hey, I'll go find her. Okay?"

Jack just nodded not wanting to speak anymore. David clapped Jack on the back before jogging away. Jack watching his friend ruefully. He didn't want to sell today, but he pushed on. He would talk to her later and everything would be fine. It always was.

* * *

David looked around for about an hour before he finally got lucky enough to find her. She had a forced smile on her face as she called out the headline.

"Vandalist Paints on Building! Marking their territory!" She called out. David looked down at the paper in his hand. It said nothing about anyone challenging the territory, but then again it was just about the crummy paint job that these kids did. David watched in awe as she sold several papers to pedestrians passing by. She was good at what she did, he admired her.

He also noticed she didn't look particularly upset. Her smile was forced, but he only knew that because he knew her. But she didn't look that upset. He couldn't piece together Jack's behavior to Mattie's. It just didn't make sense to him. He walked up to her tapping her on the soldier.

"So who is this vandalist?" David asked her coyly as she turned around. Mattie rolled her eyes smiling. She had done a good job pushing her feelings to the back of her mind. She had sold quite well on her own. Not like the last time she went off by herself. She still got chills thinking about it.

"Hi David." Mattie greeted him. David smiled at her pulling her in for a quick hug. He pushed aside all romantic feelings for her in that moment. He wanted to make sure she was okay. His feelings would have to take a backseat.

"You look exhausted." David observed. She shrugged as they walked together. He was patient with her, waiting for her to comment. She debated on what to say without giving too much information.

"I didn't sleep too well last night. Too much on my mind." She admitted. It had always been easy to talk to David. He was a good listener and always knew what to say. He was a good friend to her, always had been.

"Well that much is obvious." David said. Mattie bumped him playfully. "So is everything okay?"

Mattie bit her bottom lip before letting out a sigh. She leaned on the statue outside of the distribution center. David followed her lead by leaning as well. Mattie ran a hand through her hair. She seemed to be contemplating on how to word her sentence. David just watched her, trying not to notice how pretty she looked when she was concerned.

"Ya' know a lot has changed these last few months." She said. David was surprised by this. He had planned on her spilling her guts to him, not talk about the past. "This very place was where the famous newsie strike began."

"Yeah." David laughed lightly. He thought about how much he had changed since then. He was more confident and street smart. He had learned a lot in that span of time. He gained a lot too. He and loved, and he had lost. But he wouldn't change it for the world.

"Sometimes I think…" She trailed off, swallowing. David boldly rubbed her back trying to console her. She smiled. "Sometimes I think everything was easier before then. Before the strike."

David eyebrows furrowed. He didn't understand how anything could be better before the strike. He had benefitted from the whole ordeal, and he thought she did too. Maybe everything wasn't as magical as it seemed. Maybe she was struggling with something much bigger than the both of them. He just wished she would open up about it.

"But we finally got our rights. And everyone benefitted from it." David said. "And well… you and Jack…"

Mattie scoffed before frowning. That was the sore spot. Mattie swallowed hard before glaring at her feet. She knew she was being childish, but she had feelings. If Jack couldn't say he loved her then why should she say it? It was so simple for her to love him and profess it, but he didn't seem too swayed by the idea. It just hurt her is all.

"He's real worried about you." David said. Mattie looked up and David was staring at the sky. Mattie didn't think Jack would really notice her absence. Besides she told him nothing was wrong.

"He said that?" Mattie asked. David shrugged before pushing off the statue. He shoved his hands in his pockets before he began walking in circles.

"Kind of." David said balancing himself like he was walking on a tight rope. "He kinda' had a melt down."

"A melt down?" Mattie asked, eyebrows furrowed. David nodded meeting her gaze. She looked so lost and so down leaning against the base of the statue. Her arms were crossed over her stomach as if someone stabbed her and she was biting her lip like she was nervous.

"Yeah. He was upset because he doesn't know why you're avoiding him." David answered truthfully. "He was kinda going crazy."

Mattie sighed looking away. She didn't want this to affect Jack. She just had her own emotions to take care of. She thought the space would make both of them better but it really only made things worse. She ran both her hands over her face and huffed.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated?" She asked. David walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. He didn't know if she really needed it, but she wrapped her arms around him anyway. When he pulled away he placed his hands on her shoulders, looking her deep in the eye.

"Everything will work itself out. I promise." David vowed. Mattie gave him a weak smile.

"How do you know David Jacobs." She asked him. He smirked standing up straight, trying to look mighty.

"Because I know everything." He told her. She scoffed but smiled none the less. She then slugged him in the arm playfully.

"Well Mr. Know it all. Let's go sell these papers." She told him. David nodded and followed her as they made their way into a big city.


End file.
